


Laughter

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose, discomfort, guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie Tyler tends to  get way too curious sometimes...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 7





	Laughter

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day eight**

**Laughter**

Rose woke up unexpectedly, hearing someone laugh. Laughter. The familiar, exciting laughter of the two people Rose loved the most. The Doctor and… Her mother.

“What? What is it?”

“Honestly, dear?” Jackie blinked at her, concerned. “You don’t remember the Doctor bringing you here?”

“Here?” Rose looked around herself. She was in her room aboard the TARDIS, wearing next to nothing.

“I have forced your Doctor to tell me about your relationship.”

“Mum!”

The Doctor sent Rose an apologetic look.

“Don’t you go all blushing around me. Sex is a natural thing around here. By the way, I’d have given anything to have someone exhaust me during sex to the point of sleeping for close to two days afterwards!”

Rose bit her lip, ashamed. “Stop it, Mum!”

_ What have you told her?! _

_ Next to nothing, l swear! _

Rose inhaled. “Thanks. Look, having you both here finding things to laugh about makes me happy, but I must go shower.”

_ And leave me alone with Jackie? Again?  _

Rose mouthed a “Sorry” to him.

Why _ don't you hand me something to cover myself with, instead? And ask Mum to tell you some of my childhood stories, for until I return. _

The Doctor sighed, seeing the clever vessel throwing something at Rose.  _ Thanks. _

Little did he know. Determined not to show his amusement at Rose’s adventures, mostly those from her childhood years, the Doctor has soon forgotten everything about that.

Hearing the Doctor and Mum sharing some amusing stories about her, Rose giggled to herself. She knew that was going to work. 

“Hello again! I’m back,” Rose said.

“I didn’t tell the Doctor about your most shameful adventure yet!”

The younger Tyler stopped her mother. “I think you should keep it to yourself, Mum!”

Jackie nodded. surprising Rose. “You’re right, darling. Now that you’re both here, I think you could tell me something about your, well, relationship?”

“What we do in bed is none of your business, Mum.”

“Oh. I was expecting for something, well-”

“Not here and now, Mum. Why don’t you talk about your most recent funny adventures with men, eh?”

The Doctor eyed Rose curiously, but has soon realised that has been nothing but an unworded request for Jackie to finally leave them alone.


End file.
